Caught
by rain angst
Summary: Light had thought he was going to win. But L played a card Light had not forseen until it was to late.
1. Chapter 1

Title- Caught

I am hoping this doesn't reassemble anyone's work and if it does I apologize.

The story may start out kind of slow but it picks up I swear!

So another new story, gah I am really bad. I think I have over seven stories now that are in progress, shit. Oh well I got all inspired and had to write this!

Hope you all enjoy!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The handcuffs had come off, but Light refused to leave the building. L was becoming nervous; it bothered him that Light wouldn't leave, especially since he seemed to have grown a new found love for Misa. During the time they had been chained together, the younger man had claimed it was a one-sided love, but that changed after Light had touched the Death Note. If he was right, then Light was indeed the first Kira, and Misa was the second.

"It is one a.m., you should go to bed Light-kun," L dismissed.

"You used to keep me up until three in the morning," Light responded, but his body betrayed him as he yawned.

"Your body agrees with me," L said as his eyes looked away from his computer to face Light.

"I guess you're right," Light chuckled as he stood up and stretched his arms over his head.

"You should try and get some sleep too Ryuuzaki, don't want you dropping dead on us from lack of sleep," Light teased.

L's blank eyes stared into Light's almond eyes carefully; there was no malice behind the younger mans eyes, but L was sure Kira wouldn't mind.

"Is that a threat from Kira?" L asked cynically, while he chewed on his thumb.

Light released a small sigh, while shaking his head. "I wish you would stop calling me Kira. Haven't we spent enough time together for you to realize that I'm not a mass murderer?" Light asked tiredly.

"I will never be convinced until we catch Kira," L answered, and saw Light's face drop with disappointment.

"Maybe one day, you will believe me," Light remarked more cheerfully.

"I doubt that day will ever come," L replied flatly.

"I really do wish you would believe me," Light said wistfully.

"That won't be happening, so you should go to bed?" L quirked and Light nodded his head in agreement.

"Goodnight, Ryuuzaki," Light said, and turned to leave. Before entering the elevator he turned around and called out to the older man one more time.

"Try to get some sleep, I don't want anything bad happen to you," Light worriedly called over to L and Ryuuzaki ignored the comment.

Light turned back around to face the now open elevator doors and got in. The elevator doors closed behind Light and began its decent to the upper floors. Once it reached the fifteenth floor, Light stepped out into the dimly lit hallway. He was still staying in the room he had shared with Ryuuzaki.

He hadn't seen a point of moving all of his things to another room especially since L hadn't entered the room since the handcuffs had come off.

Changing into his night clothes, Light finished his preparation for bed and walked over to the queen sized bed. It still felt weird not having Ryuuzaki lying beside him, but Light figured that it was only Stockholm syndrome. He would get over it soon enough.

His plan was working. Misa was killing again and it was only a matter of time for Ryuuzaki to point out how Misa could be the only one; if he was lucky, L would finally die tomorrow. Rem would write down the detective's name and she die along with L. He wouldn't have to worry about her death threats to him anymore and if Misa became useless to him, he could just kill her off without worrying about an angry shinigami.

Pure joy fled through Light's body at the thought. His only opponent would be dead, and he would become God of the new world soon after. No longer having to look over his shoulder and see L breathing down his neck. No longer having a challenge, a small frown settled on Light's lips. He would miss the challenge, but in the long run, L dying was more beneficial to him.

With that thought in mind, Light fell into a peaceful sleep.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Once L was sure Light would not come back down he hit record and filmed himself for twenty minutes doing various searching on the website. At the twenty minute mark he looped the video cameras and got out of his swirly chair. Rem was by the glass table, lingering near the Death Note.

L made his way over to her and stepped up onto the white couch before getting himself comfortable on it.

"I have a proposition for you?" L bluntly stated and watched the white shinigami eye's widened slightly.

"What could you possibly offer me that I want," Rem inquired.

"Human nature is not so different from shinigami's," L idly remarked as he raised his thumb to his mouth.

"How is that?" Rem asked intrigued.

"You have a fondness for Misa Amane," L remarked and waited for Rem to re-act.

"What makes you think that? I have never talked to the girl before," Rem commented, she was not going to risk the model's safety by straying away from Light's plan.

"You watch Amane-san quite closely. Whenever she enters the room your eyes always remain on her until she leaves, especially when you think that nobody is watching you. During Misa's confinement, when she was begging for death, we saw a piece of her hair go up in the air. Almost like someone was stroking her head in reassurance," L said factually.

"What is your point?" Rem asked annoyed.

"This is where my proposition comes into play," L nervously waited for a response. If Rem showed no interest, his plan would have failed and he would have to find a different angle. There wasn't enough time to do that. He was 90 percent certain that Light was Kira, and was planning to get rid of him within the week.

"I'm listening,"

"If you tell me all the information you have on the death note and who the first Kira is I will drop all charges against Misa," L stated.

"What makes you think I know anything about the first Kira?" Rem replied blankly.

"Misa is in love with Light Yagami. Isn't there meeting just a little odd. One day Misa just knows she loves Light, even through the two have never met before, and she just happens to know where he lives," L said.

"Your assumptions could get you killed," Rem pointed out coldly.

"They could, but with your help we can save Misa and put away the first Kira," L pointed out and hid the fear he felt at the last comment Rem had made. A reminder that he was playing with death and it was not something to be taken lightly.

"Why are you doing this, you don't even like Misa?" Rem asked and L withheld the breath of relief he felt. He was making progress.

"I do like Amane-san, but my main reason is I need closure for this case. I need to know that I was not wrong," L answered truthfully.

Rem was silent for a moment thinking of the pros and cons of admitting the information she held. She didn't trust Light. She was sure the younger man was planning her demise along with the detectives. Through she also didn't practicality care for this man either. He had tortured Misa, letting her suffer enough to beg for her own death. It was really matter of which one was the lesser evil.

"Do you really have enough information to convict Misa of being the second Kira?" Rem asked impassively.

"I have enough information that I can twist it around and the judge will convict her. At best she will be in prison for the rest of her life. Do you really want to see Misa in jail for the rest of her mortal life," L asked blankly.

"What about Light?"

"I do not have enough evidence against him. The court would let him go free," L pouted.

Rem closed her eyes to think. 'So Light would get away free, and he would leave Misa as soon as he finds a way to kill me. I cannot let that man continue to use Misa. This detective could be lying as well, is it really safe for Misa if I just tell L everything?' Rem thought as she opened her piercing eyes and stared into L's hollow ones.

"If I tell you, do you swear to keep Misa safe and make sure she is never convicted of being the second Kira?" Rem inquired.

"Yes," L answered. It would be annoying to drop all the evidence against Misa, but if he could convict Light than it was well worth it.

"Then I agree to your terms, but if you should ever sentence Misa than I will kill you," Rem threatened as her yellow eyes pierced into L's.

"I understand, now about the thirteen day rule. Is it real?" L questioned with a stoic face.

"It isn't, Light created it to have a solid way of proving his and Misa's innocence," Rem admitted.

"So Light is the first Kira," L mumbled more to himself. A sense of excitement ran throughout his body. He was right, had been right since the very start of this case.

"Is there any way that I can prove Light is the first Kira?" L asked and waited anxiously for an answer. This would be the deciding factor if he had truly won or not.

"I believe that he carries a piece of the death note in his watch," Rem answered hesitantly.

L smirked around his thumb. He had truly done it. He had proof that Light was the first Kira and now he could claim his victory over the man tomorrow, finally ending his most difficult case.

"If a piece of the death note is torn out of the notebook will it still work?" L affirmed.

"That would be correct,"

"I see, and how did Misa know that Light is Kira?"

"When a person trades half of their life span for the shinigami eyes, it allows a person to see the name and lifespan of everyone else. A person who owns the death note cannot see their own lifespan, and the lifespan of another Kira. Misa saw Light walking down the street of Aoyama and looked him up on the computer. Light has been using Misa since the very beginning. Making her follow his orders like a trained dog," Rem bit out.

"I can use that piece of information in Misa's defense," L assured the death god. For the rest of the night Rem explained the rules of the notebook and how Light had planned on joining the investigation team, so he could be near L and find a way to kill the detective.

Once she was done, it was nearing five a.m.

"Your information will be quite helpfully clearing Misa's name and convicting Light," L said as he got up and stretched his limbs.

"Just don't forget your part of the deal," Rem warned as she made her way out of the room to check on Misa. Now that L knew everything she saw no reason to follow Light's orders to hover by the notebook at all times. But she was a little confused. She had believed that once she told L, her body would become sand. Had she not helped save Misa's life than, 'it doesn't matter; as long as Misa is safe that is all that matters.' Rem thought as she made her way out of the room.

"One more thing shinigami," L said before Rem left the room.

"What is it?" she asked over her shoulder. "When Light gets here pretend this talk never happened, so I will need you to continue to hover over the death note," L reminded her.

"I won't be long," and with that Rem left.

L moved back over to his computer and stopped the loop.

A gothic W appeared on L's computer screen and Ryuuzaki sat back in his metal chair.

"What is it Watari?" L asked, but not as flatly as he would to other people.

"I noticed that you were running a loop for a very long time, has something happened?" Watari queried worriedly.

"I just solved this case," L said with a small smile settling across his lips again.

"I see would you like me to bring you some coffee and sweets?" the elder man asked deciding he would wait to see how the events of the day would play out.

"That would be appreciated," L remarked and the gothic W disappeared.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The team began to enter around eight o'clock; each one throwing out a tired hello before going to the coffee pot to revive themselves. Light walked in a few minutes later.

"I'm sorry that I am late. It took longer to blow dry my hair than what I thought," he apologized.

"That is quite alright son. You have been working hard on this case. And besides you still beat Matsuda here," Soichiro joked and Light laughed at that.

"Let's all continue to work hard," Light encouraged as he walked over to the computer next to Ryuuzaki. Matsuda came into the room, while grinning sheepishly.

"Sorry for being late, I bought donuts!" Matsuda cheered as he walked over to the coffee pot and placed the pink box of donuts next to the coffee cups.

L got up and grabbed the strawberry one, before anyone else got to the box. While there he told Matsuda to make him a cup of coffee before walking back over to his computer.

"Did you sleep at all Ryuuzaki?" Light asked as he turned his chair to face L.

"No," L answered as he took a large bite of his donut.

"You really are going to drop dead from exhaustion," Light muttered.

"I don't think I will, since I believe we will catch Kira soon," L mysteriously said, and accepted the coffee that Matsuda bought him.

"That's the spirit Ryuuzaki," Light smiled and watched as Ryuuzaki dunked his donut into his coffee, before taking a bit out of it. Light frowned once his face was turned back to his computer.

He hit the power button to his computer and waited for the computer to boot up. 'There is no way that Ryuuzaki knows it is me. Rem wouldn't betray me, since she is obsessed with protecting Misa. I am safe, L is just showing more energy in the case that is all,' Light told himself, but the doubt of Rem's loyalty was running through his head.

'She is loyal to Misa, not me. If Rem wants to keep Misa happy she can't betray me, but if L is willingly to clear Misa's name than Rem would,' Light thought and angrily moved his mouse around; 'if that was true than Ryuuzaki could be plotting something, but what if he isn't? Then I will just be overrating to nothing. But this is L,' Light thought as his almond quickly glanced at Ryuuzaki. The older man was popping a sugar cube into his mouth.

'I will just have to keep my guard up,' Light conclude as he pulled up a blank document and a News page that listed the newest criminals that Kira had killed. Light began to write down a list of new criminals that had just died under his orders.

The chart he was making was to pretend he was looking for a specific type of murderer. Like when he had made a chart to figure out that it was business people Kira was going after.

The hours passed and soon Lunch time began to roll around. L stopped in his typing he had been doing and turned to Light. 'Now is the perfect time to capture Kira,' L thought as he spun his chair to face Light. He took in the image of the younger man working at his computer. The way Light's russet hair fell in front of his almond eyes. For a moment, Ryuuzaki thought of when Light had truly been innocent and burned that image into his head. He would only see Kira now.

"Would Light-kun tell me the time?" L asked innocently.

"Why? You have the time on your computer," Light pointed out while blinking his mocha eyes in confusion.

"Sadly I have my computer time set to American time since I am expecting a phone call soon," L replied flatly.  
Light pushed his red shirt sleeve up so he could look at his silver watch. "It is eleven fifty,"

"I see, and where did you get that watch? You never told me while we were chained together," L said as he shook his right arm, signaling the time they had spent together.

"You never asked," Light pointed out as he leaned back into his chair. Something was up, he didn't know what it was, but Light felt like he was treading on dangerous territory.

"I am asking now,"

"My dad gave it to me as a graduation gift," Light answered with a wistful smile on his face.

"That was very kind of him. If you don't mind may I hold it?" L asked as he stuck his hand out.

Light looked at the offending hand and realization drew on him as his eyes glanced to Rem, who was still standing by the notebook. 'You didn't,' Light thought horrified. He was going to be caught, sentenced to die and Kira's justice would disappear. He could not allow such a thing to happen. Kira was right and L was wrong, it was as simple as black and white.

'But L doesn't know about the secret compartment,' Light reassured himself as he took a calming breath. His eyes glanced back to Ryuuzaki. 'He is intrigued, he wants me to hand over the watch, so he does know that a piece of the death note is somewhere in my watch. No matter, he won't be able to find it. But just to be safe,' Light thought before he answered L's question.

"This is really valuable to me Ryuuzaki, and I just don't trust the way you hold onto things," Light told the detective apologetically. "But you have lived with me for months and I have never dropped anything," L pointed out.

"I know, but it still makes me uncomfortable," Light shifted in his seat to prove his point.

"I can always buy you a new one if I break it," L amended.

"It wouldn't be the same,"

"There is not harm in letting him hold it," Soichiro piped up, since he had been walking over to ask Light if he wanted to join the team for lunch.

"See Light, even your own father says it is ok and he gave it to you,"

"Ryuuzaki please drop this I really don't like the idea of you holding something so precious to me," Light said as he covered the watch with his other hand. Hoping that if he blocked it from view the older man would forget about it, but Light knew it was pointless.

"Then I will bring it up again, Yagami-san I still believe that your son is Kira," L said as he turned his attention to the older Yagami. "This is absurd, you said you would clear my son's name if we captured Kira, and we have. Higuchi may not have been the first, but a deal is a deal Ryuuzaki," Soichiro exclaimed.

"I realize this, but I believe that you son has a hidden piece of the death note inside his watch," L blank's face told the father.

"Dad you came over to ask me to lunch right? Let's go," Light said as he tried to change the topic.

"If you check his watch and find nothing do you promise to clear my sons name for real this time?" Soichrio's deep voice asked tiredly.

"I do," L agreed and Soichiro turned to face his son.

"Dad no! L is not going to drop this and he had already promised to clear my name after the Higuchi incidents, don't let him fool you into this. When he finds nothing he will just find another reason to do this to me again," Light's panicked voice said.

"Light he will really clear your name this time why don't you just give him your watch?" Soichiro asked confused.

"How many times do I have to tell you this, I am not Kira, you hear me Ryuuzaki I am not Kira!" Light shouted. A pained look crossed Soichrio's face and Mogi and Aizawa began to walk closer to the group in case they were needed.

"Would it make Light feel better if we do a pinky promise?" L asked as he stuck out his left pinky finger.

"No it would not! Because this whole thing is ridiculous, I am not Kira," Light snapped as his eyes narrowed angrily.

"Son are you?" Soichiro asked as hurt flashed across his whole face.

"An innocent person would have agreed to these terms," Ryuuzaki remarked idly.

"I am an innocent person, who is sick of putting up with your bull shit about me being Kira!" Light barked heatedly.

"Mogi, Aizawa please restrain Light," L instructed. "No you can't do this, this is battery!" Light cried, as two strong pair of hands grabbed both of his arms. Light began struggle furiously. He threw his body forwards hoping that the sudden jolt of him hitting the ground would surprise the older man enough for him to get away. He could formulate a plan later; he just needed to get out now!

The grip on his arms reminded tight and Light continued to try and kick his way out.

"This is pathetic Light, stop acting like a child and admit your defeat already," L scolded while staring at the younger man disappointed. Light's whole body stopped his kicking motion and Mogi moved his hands further down Light's arm to allow Soichiro to pull the watch of.

"Ryuuzaki, if you don't mind, I would like to be the one to find the piece of paper. If it is here," Soichiro asked as his eyes stayed glued to the silver watch he had given his only son.

"Of course, but only if you stay in this room," Ryuuzaki replied as he felt a tinge of regret for the older Yagami. He respected Soichrio's values and thought of him almost like a father figure. His apology, to this distressing man, would not be words, but seeing the harsh truth for himself. It wasn't fair, but Soichiro deserved to know before anyone else whether or not his son was guilty. Even if L technically already knew Light was guilty.

"Take Light away and put him in the holding cells that we have in the basement, Stay with him and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid," L instructed in a low voice. The two nodded their head and lifted Light off the ground. "Dad you have to believe me I am innocent!" Light cried and Soichrio's hand on the watch tightened. He did not watch his son be dragged away.

Matsuda, not wanting to be useless, scurried over to the elevator and hit the down button. A small ding sound broke throughout the room and the four men entered the elevator.

Five minutes passed and Soichiro body stopped shaking from nervousness. He sat at his work desk and began to fool around with the buttons. Twisting and opening the back of the watch, for an hour and found nothing.

"I can't find anything," Soichiro said with a small hint of relief in his fatigued voice.

"I would like to try," L said. He had been sitting next to Soichiro the whole time and watched the older man closely. Soichiro, like his son, gave the watch up reluctantly. L accepted the silver watch and pulled the knob out slightly before letting it go back in. He repeated the motion three times fast nothing happened. L figured thirteen would be too much. Deciding to start with two and working his way up to see if anything would happen. When he did it four times fast a small compartment flew open with a small piece of paper inside.

"Yagami-san I am sorry," L said as he pulled out the piece of paper and dangled it in front of Soichrio's face.

"Kyosuke Higuchi," Soichiro whispered as he turned his eyes to the paper.

Soichiro took of his glasses and placed his face in his palms. His son was guilty and they now had poof to convict of him of at least one murder. A handwriting analysis would be done to the book and Soichiro knew that was Light's hand writing. He had not wanted to admit it then, but now it all made sense.

"I will call the other three members up to tell them. You should go home and get some rest," L said as he walked back over to his computer and placed the small piece of paper next to his keyboard.

"There is no way I can go home right now and face my family," Soichiro muttered in-between his hands.

"You may stay here for the night, but you will have to face your family eventually," L reminded the older Yagami.

"And tell them what! my son is a mass murderer!" Soichiro exclaimed as he shot his head to look up at L angrily.

"You may tell your family that Kira killed him, but I have an idea on what to do with your son. Say your goodbyes today for you will never see him again," L monotonously said.

"What are you going to do with Light?" Soichiro demanded. Light was still his son, there had to be something that he could do.

"There is nothing you can do to help your son. He is guilty and like any criminal will be punished. The rest of team will be here soon enough. I will tell you the plan once the rest of them get here," Ryuuzaki blankly said as he bought up a connection with Watari. Soichiro kept his mouth shut. It was pointless to nag Ryuuzaki for an answer now. The man would continue to refuse and only talk once the rest of the team got back.

"What do you need me to do L?" Watari's worried voice asked.

"I need you to go watch Light and make sure he doesn't try to commit suicide," L inculcated. "Anything else," Watari inquired. "No," L said and Watari broke the connection.

Soichiro turned weary eyes to L. "America was never going to call, was it?" Soichiro remarked more to himself.

"No, they weren't," L agreed as the room fell into silence. A few minutes later the other members of the task force appeared in the room while all throwing Soichiro a look of pity before sitting down around the glass table. Soichiro joined them after taking a calming breath. L scooted himself over there, while remaining seated on his swirl chair.

"I have a plan on what to do about all three Kira's," L started and waited for the other member's acknowledgement.

"What is it?" Matsuda asked gently, not wanting to upset the brooding man sitting next to him.

"The plan is.."

0000000000000000000000000000000

End of chapter 1

Many thanks to LustAndVengeance, who looked over this for me and fixed up the grammar mistakes^^. It is much appreciated especially since she has exams right now.

I do mean all three Kira's and will explain it in the next chapter. Also I hope the pace didn't move to fast, it will be slowing down in the next chapter.

Yes I was mean and decided to do a cliff hanger; one of my first ones, I think. Mainly done to see if anyone wants to know what happens next. Any ways please tell me what you all thought about this. Criticism is welcomed.

-rain angst


	2. Metal bars

Title-Caught

Thanks to all who reviewed and acknowledged the story. It is much appreciated. Sorry about the wait, HTBF keeps stealing my time from my other stories.

If this story reassembles any other story I apologize. Not my intention.

Enjoy!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The room isn't big or normal or even small by average standards. There was only a metal cot attached to the wall and nothing more in this metal and concrete box. Light sits upon it cross legged surrounded by cold walls and it reminds him of when he was in confinement for fifty agonizing days. He refuses to show how uncomfortable he is being back in the cell, even if it is only Watari who is watching him.

The elder's blank gaze fixates on Light. 'Is that where Ryuuzaki got his look?' Light wonders amused before he thinks about why he is in handcuffs.

'I can't get out of this easily. Since the team left, it means Ryuuzaki, or my father, found the piece of the death note I had hidden in the watch. Damn it! I should have eaten that piece of paper, so L could never have found it,' Light vents. 'L might kill me and I don't want him to have the satisfaction of choosing the way I die,' Light thinks as his gaze flickers to Watari. The elderly man is sitting on a metal chair with a small black bag beside his foot.

"Yagami-kun I would advise you not to do anything rash," Watari warns as he opens up the bag and pulls out a taser.

"What makes you think I will?" Light questions while raising an eyebrow.

"Desperate men do desperate things when in trouble," Watari answers calmly.

"But I'm not distressed," Light replies causally.

"I'm sure your mind disagrees with your voice. I have seen many criminals who react as you. It will kick in soon enough, just how hopeless your situation really is," Watari responds stoically and Light's eyes narrow slightly in annoyance.

'Watari is making sure I don't attempt suicide, so Ryuuzaki wants me alive. Good, Kira's justice still needs to be done. I can find a way to escape L's hold and began my reign anew, once the opportunity arises.' Light thinks as he leans against the wall and averts his eyes to the ceiling. 'A new game is beginning.'

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"The plan is…" L begins but is cut off.

"Wait, why is there three Kira's Ryuuzaki? Higuchi is dead," Aizawa points out confused.

"We released, publically, that there was three Kira's. We will tell the public that Kira's power has been destroyed and all three were executed. If people believe that Kira's power can be passed down, than the followers will try and hunt us down and attempt to obtain Kira's power. It is best for the public to have no hope of Kira ever reappearing," L explains with a hint of annoyance in his voice from being cut of mid sentence.

"What about my son, what are you going to do with him?" Soichiro asks as he raises his eyes to Ryuuzaki.

"I will not kill him."

Soichiro sighs in relief. "Thank god," he murmurs relieved.

"Don't forget Yagami-san that you will never see your son again. After this meeting go say your goodbyes to him," L reminds.

"I will," Soichiro says subdued and signals Aizawa not to protest the decision. The afro man nods, but a frown of displeasure crosses his face.

"That is all you will know about Light. For safety reasons I won't be telling any of you where we will be, or what we will be doing," L firmly states.

"I understand," Soichiro mutters.

"What about Misa Misa?" Matsuda asks curiously.

"She will return to her normal lifestyle. We will destroy the death note that Misa owns, so she will lose her memories of being the second Kira," L answers and waits for the protests.

"What the hell Ryuuzaki! We have enough evidence against Misa to convict her and you are letting her go free!" Aizawa shouts as he stands up angrily.

"It was part of the deal I made with the shinigami. Rem told me everything about the death note and Light. In exchange, for the information, Misa is a free woman. We will not pursue her," L resolutely says and Aizawa snaps his mouth shut. Ryuuzaki doesn't mention that he hasn't obtained Misa's death note yet. Rem had told him that he has Light's original one, but Misa's is back at the models apartment. He is going to retrieve it later and see if there really is another shinigami attached to it, but the team doesn't need to know this.

"You seem like the type to find loopholes," Aizawa remarks as he sits back down.

"There are no loopholes. If there were I would have arrested Misa," L agrees stiffly.

"The only reason you wouldn't go after a person is if your death is guaranteed," Matsuda says and all eyes fall on him.

"That's ridiculous, L took on the Kira case and death was almost definite," Aizawa responds as he crosses his arms over his chest.

"It was close, but it was never a given that we would die when we agreed to work for L. The deal is something that is a sure thing. If you arrest Misa, Rem will kill you?" Matsuda questions and Ryuuzaki stares at the younger detective slightly impressed.

"It would appear you have some insight after all," L replies and Matsuda grins. Not sure if he should take it as a complement or an insult.

"So the case is solved," Matsuda cheerfully says, before turning apologetic eyes to Soichiro.

"It is. Light is Kira and Misa is the second. I will tell the authorities that we have captured the criminals and will do a secret execution. Do not release any information to the higher ups that it was a notebook, or the names of the Kira's," L says.

"Never fear Ryuuzaki we won't tell them. The higher ups would just think that we are crazy," Matsuda assures the eccentric detective.

"It was never a fear. You're all dismissed," L mutters as he scoots himself back over to his computer. Soichiro gets off of the couch and makes his way to the elevator doors. The doors slid open and he steps into them alone. The rest of the team scatter throughout the workroom and begin to collect their things in silence.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A ringing sound distracts Light from his thinking as he watches Watari reach for his cell phone, which is in his front coat pocket.

"Yes," Watari answers calmly while keeping his eyes on Light.

"Yagami-san is coming down. Once he reaches there, he will ask you to leave so he can spend some time with his son. I need you to stay within seeing distance of both of them," L informs the elderly gentleman.

"Understood," Watari responds as the connection dies.

A small ding sound alerts the two that another person has arrived.

A haggard Soichiro appears in Light's vision and he feels a small twinge of regret for hurting his father.

"Watari may I have a word alone with my son?" Soichiro questions wearily.

"Of course," Watari answers as he stands up and makes his way over to the elevator doors, but stays within seeing distance of the two. Soichiro sits in the vacant seat and turns his eyes to Light.

"Why?" It's the only question he has.

"Its justice," Light responds, like it answers everything.

"It is biased justice. You had no right to chose who dies and who lives," Soichiro scolds gently.

"But I have every right. I am a God," Light defends himself.

"Your mortal Light, I saw you hooked on medical tubes because you were a premature baby." Soichiro replies and shakes his head at Light who is ready to protest. "Let's drop this Light, this is the last time I will ever see you," Soichiro pleads and Light bites down on his tongue, so he won't insult his father for ignoring his righteousness.

"What is it you wish to say?" Light probes gently.

"I wish you could come home," Soichiro admits and Light gets up and makes his way over to his father. Stopping once he reaches the metal bars.

"And I wish the world was a better place, but we can't always get what we want," Light whispers quietly. Soichiro turns wide eyes to Light.

"But the world is becoming a better place. Why can't you see that?" Soichiro demands as he shoots out of his seat and the metal chair hits the ground with a loud clank sound.

"Because justice has shunned the only method that truly works," Light replies.

"Kira's justice will never be accepted worldwide! Absolute power corrupts," Soichiro responds with a pointed look at his son.

"I am not corrupt," Light answers stiffly and watches his father shake his head.

"Oh Light, but you are," Soichiro says and sees Light's eyes flare in anger. "Light don't justify yourself to me, since this is the last time I will see you," Soichiro reminds sadly and sees Light give a sharp nod of agreement.

"Do you have anything you want me to tell your mother and Sayu?" Soichiro asks as he bends over to pick up the fallen chair.

"That I will miss them and tell them what I did was for the betterment of society," Light steadfastly says.

"I cannot tell them you were Kira," Soichiro responds in a tight voice.

"Then I have nothing else to say," Light replies not wishing to completely upset his father.

Soichiro hands twitch wishing to touch Light before he leaves, but knows the action would be pointless. Light would allow it, but not get the same sentimental value out of it. "I will tell them you put up a good fight," Soichiro finally says.

"You are an admirable cop," Light quietly murmurs and Soichiro knows it is the closest thing he will get to an apology from his son. He absorbs it for a minute before turning his eyes to Light's. A sense of regret spreads throughout Soichrio's body, 'if I had been at home more often than Light may have not turned into Kira,' Soichiro thinks, but shakes his head to get rid of the thought. 'This isn't the time for such thoughts,' he scolds himself.

Soichiro feels his throat tighten and takes a deep breath to calm his nerves. "I suppose this is goodbye then," Soichiro whispers as he raises his hand and wraps his fingers around the cold metal bar.

"This isn't your fault, it was my own decision to do what I have to do," Light reassures his father and Soichiro eyes widen, wondering if his son can read minds.

"Goodbye dad," Light pensively says and Soichiro pulls his hand away from the bars.

"Try to get along with Ryuuzaki," Soichiro responds as he walks away. As he expected, Light says nothing to that. He pauses in front of Watari and opens his mouth a few times, before closing it. Soichiro settles for a kind smile to the elderly man and continues on his way to the elevator.

Watari makes his way back over to the metal chair and watches as Light's face goes into a neutral expression.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Soichiro steps back into the headquarters and sees that mostly everyone's personal possessions are packed up. "We haven't touched any of yours or Light's things," Matsuda quietly says, while Soichiro takes a seat at his desk.

"I see, thank you Matsuda," Soichiro replies. Matsuda gives the chief a small smile before moving away to finish packing his drama CDs.

Soichiro pulls out a few family photos, but feels tears prickle at his eyes. He blinks them away and stands up.

"Ryuuzaki," Soichiro articulates as he stands next to the detective's desk.

"What is it?" Ryuuzaki asks as he finishes typing an email and sends it to the prime minster of London.

"Is my son going to be ok?" Soichiro inquires worriedly.

"I cannot answer that," L emphatically answers.

"Why not?" Soichiro voice strains, still wanting to make sure his only son will be ok.

"It all depends on Lights cooperation," L replies as his hand grabs a chewy cookie off of a plate beside his keyboard.

"I suppose you won't tell me anything," Soichiro sighs.

"That would be correct," L agrees.

"Will you be gone by tomorrow?"

"Yes, this building will be locked up, so I suggest you take everything home with you since there will be no way to get back in," L responds.

"I'll do that," Soichiro agrees before sticking his hand out to L. "It was an honor working with you," Soichiro says with a tired smile. L stares at the offered hand for a moment before accepting it.

"The same to you Yagami-san," L answers and tightens his grip a little before releasing the hand. Soichiro walks back to his desk and begins to pack up his things while L turns back to his computer.

At five o'clock L reminds the task force not to come to this building again and bids them farewell. They all leave, each holding a brown box full of personal items and documents from the case. L pulls out his cell phone and calls Watari.

"Yes," an elderly voice says.

"I'm going out to retrieve Misa's death note, please continue to watch Light until I get back," L explains.

"Be careful," Watari murmurs quietly.

L snaps the phone shut and makes his way to the elevators. Once reaching the garage he goes over to the Rolls Royce car and pulls out his own set of keys. He doesn't drive often, but it's time like these that he is glad he knows how. The engine bursts to life and L speeds out of the building.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

L pulls into a nearby parking lot close to Misa's apartment and gets out of the car. He makes his way over to the large apartment complex and enters the building with relative ease. He had "borrowed" Misa's spare key card to enter the building.

Misa's hallway is empty and in a matter of seconds L picks the lock open. He shuts the door quietly behind him and frowns as he sees Misa's shoes at the entrance. He walks into the hallway and opens Misa's bedroom door. Once entering the bedroom he feels eyes piercing into his back. L relaxes his posture before addressing the female shinigami.

"Where is Misa's death note?" he questions in a low voice.

"Why do you want to know?" Rem's inquires suspiciously.

"I need her death note to make sure that Misa can no longer kill with it," L retorts as his eyes roam around the gothic looking room. Candles are spread out everywhere with kuma bears settled neatly on Misa's bed.

"It's in the living room, on the coffee table," Rem tells the detective.

"Has she been writing names today?"

"Yes," Rem says truthfully, knowing the detective won't go back on his word. Not unless he wishes to die.

L turns and exits the room. He makes his way down the hallway and walks into a bare looking living room. The notebook lays open with a pen resting in-between the crease of the book. Ryuuzaki's hand lightly brushes against the notebook, but his hand pauses mid way of picking it up. Another shinigami is staring at him, a joker grin resting across the death god's face.

"You can see me. Light will have a field day with this," Ryuuk chuckles to himself.

"How do you know Light?" L questions with an impartial expression on his face.

"'Cause I'm the one who dropped the notebook that he picked up," Ryuuk responds eerily and L stores that information away for later use. L's next questions dies in his throat as he hears Misa's voice.

"Ryuuk who are you talking to?" Misa questions as she enters the room holding a platter of apples. Her blue eyes meet with Ryuuzaki's and the plate she is holding clatters to the floor.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Misa shrieks, her eyes glance to the notebook that L is now holding.

"I have come to retrieve this," L replies as he dangles the notebook in front of his face before holding it by his side.

"I can explain everything. You see I have been writing down names that Kira…"

"Misa he knows everything there is no need to lie," Rem interrupts.

"What! Why?" Misa questions before realization hits her.

"You sold out MY Light! Rem how could you, we were so close to winning and you sold him out?" Misa cries.

"Light would have had you killed and I refuse to allow that," Rem answers and sees Misa look ready to throw a hissy fit, while Ryuuk picks up the pieces of apple and eats them happily.

"I love Light and now this man will sentence him to die," Misa shouts and lunges toward L, attempting to get the notebook back in her possession. Her red nails glistening in the dying sunlight. L steps out of the way, which causes Misa to land on the couch with a small thud.

"Whoever said Light was going to die?" L asks as he stares at Misa's blankly.

"You did, repeatedly, about how you were going to take Kira's head," Misa snaps back and L makes a face of comprehension.

"So I have," L agrees as raises his thumb to his mouth.

"Don't play innocent with me," Misa says as she attempts to get back up, but L pins her to the couch with his shoe clad foot.

"That was said before I knew Light was Kira. I have other plans for him now," L informs her and Misa stops struggling.

"You're really not going to kill Light?" she asks skeptically.

"I'm not," L agrees wishing for Misa's questions to end already.

"How do I know you aren't lying?" Misa queries as her eyes narrow in suspicion.

"You're going to have to trust me on this subject," L responds indifferently.

Misa snorts, but nods her head in agreement. "Fine, now let me up now, I promise to be good," Misa concedes. L places his foot back on the ground and allows Misa to sit up. His eyes glance over at the shinigami who is finishing of the apples with an expression of pure delight on his face.

"So the game has ended," Ryuuk pipes up as he straightens his body out.

"That round has," L concurs and watches Ryuuk move closer.

"I might just have to kill Light now," Ryuuk sighs. "And it was getting to be such an interesting game," Ryuuk mutters disappointed.

"That would go against the plans I have. How about we make a deal," L says and Ryuuk eyes dance with amusement at the detective.

"What could you possible offer me?" Ryuuk asks.

"A lifetime supply of apples," L deadpans.

"Unlimited?"

"Yes, but only on two conditions. One you never kill me or Light and second is that you do not bother me," L elucidates.

"So if I want to I can bother Light?" Ryuuk questions with a pleased smirk.

"Yes."

"Deal," Ryuuk agrees.

"Will you be following me back?" L asks as he places the notebook in front of his pants and covers it with his white shirt.

"I can find you using that notebook," Ryuuk answers as he points at L's chest.

"It will be gone soon," L vaguely hints.

"I'll find you before that," Ryuuk responds. L nods his head in agreement and turns to the door.

"Wait! Will I get to see Light again?" Misa questions as she gets off the couch.

"No," L says simply and begins his trek out of the apartment.

"That's not fair! Light is the love of my life," Misa whines as she follows L to the door.

"I suggest you get over him," L replies as he walks to the front entrance.

"There is no way I can do that!" Misa forcefully says.

"You better start trying," L advises as he exits the apartment and hears Misa release a scream of annoyance as she opens the door again.

"I'll find you, and me and Light will live happily ever after," Misa calls after him. L opens the stairwell door and ignores Misa shouts of 'are you listening to me.'

"Are you destroying the notebook?" Rem inquires and L continues to stare forward.

"I am," he mutters under his breath.

"Why?"

"Her knowledge on the death note is risky, if another one appears I don't want her knowing what it is," L clarifies.

"I will keep an eye on her."

"Not good enough, her memoires need to be completely wiped clean because she is devout to Kira. If another one appears she might try to regain Kira supporters," L enlightens the shinigami.

Rem is silent for a moment before responding, "I understand." L says nothing else as he makes his way down the stair case and notices that Rem has stopped following him. He shrugs it off and makes his way back to the car before heading back to headquarters.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

L goes straight to the holding cells, after depositing the notebook by the main computer. He sees Watari's eyes dart to him. "How did it go?" Watari questions, glad to see that L is fine.

"It was retrieved with relative ease," L replies and sees the Watari nod his head.

"I would like to speak to Light alone," L instructs.

"Of course," Watari says as he stands up and hands L the brass key to the cell. "Would you also like the taser?" Watari asks calmly.

"That won't be necessary," L waves it off. Watari nods his head in understanding and takes his leave. Once L is sure the elder man is gone he turns his attention to Light. L places the key in the lock and opens the cell door. He doesn't bother shutting it behind him and moves over to stand in front of the younger man.

"I understand the message you left me with those three prisoners," L remarks, as he buries his hands into his jeans pocket.

"Oh and what is that," Light asks offhandedly.

"L do you know Gods of Death love apples," L answers and watches Light's body stiffen.

"So you met Ryuuk, did he come with you?" Light questions curiously.

"No, but I'm sure he will appear soon."

"Why is that?" Light inquires as he shifts his body to lean slightly forward, trying to get rid of the discomfort in his arms.

"I made a deal with the death god."

"I figured as much, but what is the deal?" Light queries with innocent eyes.

"He gets a lifetime supply of apples."

Light blinks a few times before an amused chuckle leaves his thin lips. "Figures," he mutters under his breath.

"Ryuuk was ready to kill you," L idly remarks and Light's eyes flash with panic before his face becomes impassive.

"I assume he isn't since I'm not dead yet and you said was," Light calmly states as he crosses his legs. 'I might be able to still use Ryuuk, but the deal Ryuuzaki made with him is going to be hard to break,' Light thinks annoyed.

"I have plans for you that require you to live," L agrees.

"What plans would those be?" Light queries, if he knows the plan in advance he might be able to counter act them later.

"Since you murdered a lot of people you're going to be working for me. It is going to be different from the time we were chained together," L answers coldly.

'That gives me nothing. Of course L wouldn't say where we are going, but I figured there would be more of a hint on what I will be doing.' Light glares at the detective.

"All of those kills are justified," Light snaps.

"Even the news people that Misa killed?"

"That was not me," Light sneers.

"But it was to gain your attention. You are the original Kira, which means that all the deaths, done by any Kira are your responsibility," L deadpans.

"Then shouldn't you be taking fault as well?" Light smirks and watches L's eyes narrow.

"What are you getting at?"

"The world had not given me an official name. I was random names throughout the whole world, but you gave me a name, like a parent naming their child," Light responds.

"What a bad child you turned out to be," L remarks and sees the smile falter off of Light's face.

"I'm a God to others," Light hisses as he straightens his back out trying to make himself more intimidating.

"To think that God has fallen already, your reign didn't last long," L mocks and Light swings his foot out, missing Ryuuzaki's leg by millimeters.

"This is nothing but a delay," Light states and something about the way Light says it makes L thinks he is telling the truth.

Moving forward, L grips Light's shirt and pushes the younger man against the wall. "This is permanent. You are never going to escape my grasp," L's baritone voice murmurs against Light's ear. L releases his hold on Light's shirt and makes his way out of the dimly lit cell. Ryuuzaki locks the door behind him and pockets the key.

"Nothing lasts forever," Light calls after L. A hunting laugh echoing throughout the empty corridor. L says nothing else as the elevator doors shut behind him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

End of chapter 2.

Many thanks to Nikki for betaing this chapter for me! She did an awesome job.

So what did you all think of it. I am attempting to keep L and Light in character, hoped it worked.

Please review and tell me what you thought about this chapter. If it is not too much trouble I would like to reach the sixteen review mark. The more reviews I get the more willingly I am to write. Not a threat, just the truth.

Oh yes I also rewrote People who betray, so please check that out and tell me what you think of that as well^^.

-rain angst


End file.
